Before Empty, After Full
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: Kalian tau bahwa kamar Shinjiro itu kosong? Nah, disinilah cerita di balik ke kosongan kamar Shinjiro. Dan seseorang akan memenuhi kamarnya! Mau tau? Baca fic ini! AU, agak typo. Gaje sedikit. -OneShot-


Yatta!

KITO DAPET IDE BAGUS! Tentang MinaShinji! Uoooh, dapet inspirasi dari orang gila yang suka minta-minta di rumah kito, terus tasnya dari kosong mulai berisi. Tau ga apa yang akan di ceritakan Kito? Ga tau? BACA INII!

Disclaimer : P3P Punya A TE EL U ES!

* * *

><p>~Before, Empty. After, Full~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ngapain kamu hang out lagi sama aku?" Katanya tegas. "Aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu."<p>

Wajah Minako mulai memerah. "Uumm," dia menutup matanya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba dia menatap Shinjiro dan, "Aku cinta padamu, senpai!"

"Huh?" Wajah Shinjiro mulai memerah juga, dia tidak percaya Minako mencintainya. Tap-tapi…perasaannya… "Ini beneran? Tapi, kenapa harus sama aku? Kenapa ga orang lain?"

"Karena begitu perasaanku pada senpai!" dengan cepat Minako menjawabnya. "S-senpai begitu perhatian dan baik kepadaku. Itu yang membuat aku cinta padamu," Minako menunduk.

"Apa i-iya?" Shinjiro menjadi gugup. Wajah Minako membuatnya kasihan padanya. Wajahnya yang cantik dan manis itu merah. "Uum…" apa yang bisa Shinjiro katakan? Dia tidak bisa menolaknya ataupun menerimanya. Shinjiro melihat sana-sini seakan-akan khawatir ada orang di lorong sepi itu. Shinjiro menatap lagi gadis itu.

Hening…

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba Shinjiro berkata. "Kamu tidak bisa mencintaiku. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku." Katanya tegas.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Minako ketakutan. "Ke-kenapa?" gadis itu berusaha untuk melawan ketakutan, dia memegang tangan hangatnya Shinjiro itu. Yang dia lakukan itu sia-sia, Shinjiro malah melepas tangan Minako dengan kasar. "Uh, maaf…" Minako menatap kakinya.

Tanpa menghiraukan permaafan Minako, Shinjiro berbalik arah. "Kau akan tau…"

* * *

><p>-Shinjiro's POV-<p>

Maafkan aku Minako, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi, kau memang tidak bisa mencintaiku. Karena aku tau 'itu'. Tapi, ugh, tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku juga menyesal. Sekali lagi, kau tidak bisa mencintaiku.

.

.

Aku tak ingin melukaimu.

-End Shinjiro's POV-

"Tapi, aku tetap mencintai senpai!" Minako memegang tangan hangatnya Shinjiro lagi. Kali ini dia genggam erat-erat. "Aku tidak ingin mencintai siapapun selain kau, senpai!"

"Ugh, kenapa harus begini…?" Gumam Shinjiro. "Ak—"

"B-Bolehkah aku ke kamarmu?" Minako langsung alihkan percakapannya. Jantung Shinjiro yang berdetak normal itu seketika terasa terhenti. "Ak-aku ingin melihatkan perasaanku padamu, seutuhnya."

"Apa? Tidak bisalah!" Shinjiro menghadap kebelakang. "M-Masa perempuan masuk ke kamarku?"

"Tak apa," Minako mulai memeluk Shinjiro. "Kan hanya kau dan aku seorang,"

Badan Shinjiro yang macho itu mulai memanas. "Ugghh, baiklah," Kata Shinjiro terpaksa. "Tapi, kau jangan macam-macam ya?" dia menatap wajahnya.

Senyum manis Minako membalas pertanyaannya.

Mereka berdua menuju ke kamar Shinjiro. Dan dibukalah pintu kamar Shinjiro.

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Huh? Semuanya kosong?

Kenapa? Biasanya kalo kamar itu dipenuhi dengan stiker atau sebagainya. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, apalagi Junpei. Kamarnya terasa di rumah angker. Kenapa kamarnya sepi, hening dan kosong?

"Puas sekarang?" Shinjiro merusak lamunanku.

"Senpai, kenapa kamarmu kosong sekali? Hanya ada lemari, tempat tidur, dan meja belajarmu." Aku duduk di tempat tidur Shinjiro. "Biasanya kalau yang di kamar lainnya ada stiker, misalnya seperti idolamu, atau pajangan foto, barang yang kau sukai. Tapi kau tidak," Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri.

"Itu…" Shinjiro menunduk. Seakan-akan memikirkan untuk berbicara apa. "Karena aku ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu," lalu matanya melotot. Sekakan-akan dia 'melepaskan' rahasianya.

"Mempersiapkan apa?" tanyaku.

Shinjiro tidak menjawab.

'_Karena aku ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu_' maksudnya apa?

Dia ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu? Pasti ada apa-apanya. Apakah dia ingin pergi? Kemana? Kalau bukan alasan lain…

"Senpai mau pergi…?" Aku berdiri dan berdiri didepannya.

"Tidak…"

"Terus, mau apa?"

Dia tidak menjawab lagi.

"Ya, kau bisa abaikan pertanyaan itu," aku menunduk.

Tiba-tiba…

**JLEB!**

Shinjiro memelukku!

"Kau ini bodoh," katanya hangat, "Kau ini membuatku memikirkan kau terus, tiap siang dan malam!" dia makin erat memelukku.

"Hah?"

"Damn it." Shinjiro melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku juga punya perasaan untukmu, tapi aku sampaikan untukmu saat aku bertemu padamu di suatu tempat," Shinjiro memegang pundak Minako.

"Di…suatu tempat?" Minako memberanikan diri untuk melihat matanya. "Aah—"

**Cup.**

Bibirnya yang basah itu sekarang menyentuh bibirku yang tadinya kering menjadi basah. Aku kaget, tapiku pendam. Rasanya seperti di hot spring, hangat, dan membuat nyaman. Dan sekarang, Shinjiro memelukku! Lagi! (BGM : Sesuatu –Syahrini)

S-Senpaai!

Ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. D-dia tidak mencintaiku atau apapun, tapi, kenapa dia menciumku? Ap-apakah ini 'perasaan'nya? Tapi padahal AKU yang ingin menunjukkan perasaanku kepadanya.

Lama kelamaan, Shinjiro mendorongku perlahan-lahan. Alhasil kita berdua diatas ranjang empuknya. "S-Senpai! K-kau kenapa?"

"Untuk kenang-kenangan, nanti." Jawab Shinjiro polos dengan gobloknya. Mungkin dia tidak ada alasan lain, karena tidak nyambung jawabannya. Sekarang posisi kita adalah Shinjiro diatas dan aku dibawahnya. Wajahku mulai memerah lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat apa-apa," Shinjiro tertawa kecil. "Apalagi yang kau pikirkan itu," Shinjiro beranjak berdiri dan membiarkan Minako terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"U-uum," Wajahku memerah.

"Nanti, di bulan purnama nanti. Kau jangan salahkan dirimu, ya." Tiba-tiba Shinjiro berkata.

"M-maksudmu?"

Shinjiro membalikan badannya dan menatap atap. "Kau jangan salahkan orang lain. Dan jangan menangis. Jika kau menangis, berarti kau cewek yang payah dan bodoh," Shinjiro berkata yang tidak-tidak. "Sebenarnya harus ku akui, kau itu perempuan bodoh yang mencintai seseorang yang dingin sepertiku. Huh, kau lihat saja, aku akan melukaimu,"

"Apa sih maksud senpai?" Aku penasaran. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu?

"Kau akan mengerti."

Hening.

"S-senpai. Bolehkah aku tanya sekali lagi?" Minako menggandeng tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamarmu begitu kosong?"

Aku masih ingin mengetahui, kenapa kamarnya kosong dan hampa? Apakah ada sesuatu di balik ini? Apakah ini bersangkutan kepada…

Full moon?

"Senpai," aku angkat bicara. "Apa yang senpai lakukan di bulan purnama nanti?"

"Hm?" Shinjiro menatapku. "Di bulan purnama nanti? Hm…apa yang ku lakukan ya?" Shinjiro berpikir. "Ya, aku—maksudnya, kita—harus mengalahkan shadow ke 10 atau 11 kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi," aku merasa tidak enak. Aku punya bad feeling nanti bulan purnama. "Ada perasaan yang tidak enak padaku,"

"Perasaan apa?"

"Susah dijelaskan. Rasanya sangat…sangat… entahlah. Pokoknya susah untuk kalau di ceritakan." Aku berdiri menghadap Shinjiro dan menyentuh pipinya. "Kau tau senpai?"

"Ap-apa?" Wajah Shinjiro yang tampan itu memerah.

Lama kelamaan, aku memeluk badan Shinjiro yang tegap itu. Rasanya seperti di dunianya, hangat, nyaman, dan aku merasa aman disisinya. "aku tak mau kehilangan kau,"

-Minako's POV end-

* * *

><p>Setelah berlama-lama di kamar Shinjiro, Minako meninggalkan lambaian dan pergi dari kamarnya. Lalu ia menatap kedua kakinya itu. Pikirannya hanya ke bulan purnama. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik bulan purnama. Pasti. Lalu Minako pergi ke kamar kakaknya—Minato.<p>

"Ya?" Sapa Minato setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Minato, 2 hari lagi kan bulan purnama, apakah kamu tau apa yang akan terjadi di bulan purnama nanti?" Tanya Minako.

"Ya, ndak tau. Why you ask?" kata Minato sok inggris.

"Oh, tidak." Minako menunduk.

"Hayolah, cerita kepadaku…" Minato menepuk kedua pundak Minako sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Ada satu pertanyaan. Kan bulan purnama besok tanggal 4 Oktober. Apakah di hari itu ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Minako mengalihkan perhatian. Tanda tanyapun keluar dari otak Minato.

"4 Oktober?" Minato berpikir keras. "Hmm…tapi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?"

"Ya! Ya! Ngga kok! Ga bakal!" Seru Minako.

"A-aku bakal nembak Mitsuru-senpai…"

"SERIUS?"

"STTT!" Minato nge-bekep mulut Minako. "Ntar ketauan, bego!" Minako mengangguk. Matanya melotot tanda tidak percaya. Tapi ia tersenyum tanda bahagia ;)

"aaauu! Kakakkuu! Oohh, aku sangat sayang padamuu~~!" Minako memeluk Minato erat-erat. Minato hanya diam dan wajahnya memerah. "Oke, good luck ya! Semoga ga ditolak!" Ia langsung mencium pipi Minato dan pergi ke bawah.

"Hmm…" Minako duduk di sofa. "4 Oktober. Aku rasa tidak apa-apa dengan hari itu. Tapi pasti ada hubungannya dengan Shinjiro-senpai." Minako bergumam. "Tadi Shinjiro-senpai menyebutkan tanggal itu. Makanya aku curiga." Dia berpikir layaknya Albert Einstein. "Hmm..sebaiknya aku Tanya yang lain," Minako segera pergi ke lantai 2.

"Akihiko-senpai!" Minako mengetuk pintu kamar senpainya. "Senpai!"

"Oh, Minako." Akihiko membuka pintunya. "Ada apa?" Tubuh Akihiko—yang telanjang dada—dibanjiri oleh keringatnya. Tangannya dipakai samsak. Dan kalian pasti sudah menduga, dia latihan boxing.

"Uh, aku hanya ingin bertanya. 4 Oktober adalah bulan purnama kan? Tapi, apakah ada sesuatu di tanggal itu?" Tanya Minako.

"Tidak kok." Jawab Akihiko singkat. "Memang kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin bertanya. Oke, aku pamit, ya. Maaf mengganggu latihanmu. Bye~" Minako pamit. Akihikopun menutup pintu kamarnya. "Hmph." Minako segera ke kamar Ken.

"Ken~!"

Ken membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ah, ada Minako-senpai. Ada apa?" Ken menyapanya.

"Ken. Apakah kamu tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tanggal 4 Oktober?" Minako langsung TTP. (TTP : To The Point)

Mata Ken langsung tertuju kepada mata Minako. Matanya melotot seakan-akan ingin mengeluarkan air mata. "K-k-kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" setetes air matapun keluar dari mata Ken.

"Ken! Aah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis," Minako langsung mengelap air mata Ken dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku Ken. Beneran, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis…"

"M-Minako-san telah mengingatkanku ke masa lalu," Ken memeluknya. Air matanya turun dengan deras membasahi pakaian Minako. "4 Oktober adalah hari dimana aku kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku. Itu adalah hari kematian ibuku."

Minako serentak terpaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak percaya. Ternyata itulah yang membuatnya menangis. "B-benarkah…?" Ken mengangguk. "Here…here…" Minako berlutut dan menatap mata Ken. "Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku janji, aku tidak akan beritahu siapa-siapa," ia tersenyum. Mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam kamar Ken.

Ken menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada hari itu. Ya, pikiran Minako benar. Bulan purnama lusa ada yang berkaitan dengan Shinjiro. Cerita Kenlah yang berkaitan dengan Shinjiro. Sebenarnya, itu MEMANG berkaitan dengan Shinjiro.

"_Waktu itu, Shinjiro-senpai yang membunuh ibuku. Entah mengapa. Dan saat itu ada aku yang berada di sampingnya. Aku tidak tau tujuan dia untuk membunuh ibuku. Dia mengeluarkan benda seperti persona dan akan menyerang ibuku. Tapi, pada saat ia ingin menyerang ibuku, yang tertuju adalah aku. Lalu… Ibu membiarkan nyawanya melayang demi diriku."_

"_Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bulan purnama nanti? Itukan 4 Oktober."_

"_Aku akan membunuhnya. Dengan tanganku sendiri."_

"Untung aku tidak bilang 'JANGAN!'" Minako bergumam. "Tidak…tidak akan kubiarkan Ken membunuhnya," Minako bersender di pintunya. "Aku tau Shinji salah, tapi, aku tidak bisa menerima jika Ken membunuh Shinji…" kekhawatiran Minako kepada Shinjiro semakin besar. "Ken, sampai kau bunuh Shinji, kau akan menyesalinya…" setetes air matapun turun dari mata Minako. Shinjiro adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menarik hatinya.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," Minako menggenggam roknya.

"TIDAAAAAKK!" Minako terbangun dengan teriakannya yang keras. Air matanya membanjiri wajahnya, keringatnya memandikan tubuhnya, isakannya tak terhentikan. "Tidak Shinji, kau tidak akan mati!" Minako menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang dingin itu. Dia terus bergumam Shinjiro tidak akan mati di tangan Ken.

* * *

><p>Berjam-jam dia menangis di kamarnya. Karena letih, dia menghentikan tangisannya. "Sebaiknya aku tidak hanya diam dan menangis disini," Minako menutup matanya. Teringat kata-kata ayahnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir.<p>

_Minako sedang menaiki sepeda di teras rumahnya. Dia sangat senang sehingga lupa keseimbangan _"_Uwaaa! Sakitt!" Minako jatuh dari sepeda dan teriak kesakitan. Ayahnya langsung menghampirinya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Minako?" "Sakit papa…" Minako menangis saat itu. Ayahnya langsung menggendong anaknya ke dalam rumah. Setelah lukanya di obati, ayahnya berkata ""Jangan tinggal diam dan menangis, Minako. Sebaiknya hapus air matamu dan lakukan sesuatu. Kau harus menjadi perempuan yang kuat." Minako tersenyum, "Iya, papa!_"

"Ya! Benar!" Minako berdiri. "Aku tidak boleh diam. Jika tidak ada usaha, maka tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Karena itu aku harus melakukan sesuatu besok!" dengan cepat Minako mempersiapkan rencananya untuk besok malam.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu duduk di ranjang empuknya sambil melihat kedua kakinya. Apakah ia siap untuk besok? <em>Ya, aku pasti siap…<em>Pikirnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah ide nemplok ke otaknya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan pensil. Lalu ia menulis "Jika Aku Terselamatkan, Aku Akan Isi Ruanganku." Sampai di tanda titik, ia terdiam. Mungkinkah ia terselamatkan? Siapa dan bagaimana yang menyelamatkannya? Dia atau orang lain?

* * *

><p>Hari kemarin telah berlalu. Dark Hour datang ke dunia ini. Dan sekarang adalah bulan purnama. Anggota S.E.E.S pun berkumpul di ruang lantai 4.<p>

"Iori, kau menemukan Ken dan Shinjiro?" tanya Mitsuru

"Tidak ada di kamarnya," jawab singkat Junpei.

"Mitsuru-senpai," Panggil Minako.

"Ya?"

"Hari ini aku tidak ikut dulu ya. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku digantikan oleh kakakku ya," kata Minako.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Ahh, urusan wanita." Minako tersenyum. "Oke, dada~" Minako langsung meninggalkan tempat.

Fuuka menghilangkan personanya. "Tidak biasa-biasanya Minako-san tidak ikut," katanya dengan tatapan aneh. "Oh, ya, shadownya ada di Iwatodai Station. Itu perjalanan ke sekolah kita! Kita harus menjaganya," ujar Fuuka.

"Oke, mari kita kesana,"

* * *

><p>Minako sangat khawatir akan keadaan Shinjiro. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Ken membunuhnya begitu saja. Minako melihat langit yang berwarna hijau, bulan purnama yang berwarna kuning. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Shinji!" gumamnya sambil mengepal tangannya. Lalu Minako lari mencari Shinjiro. (Tadi si Minako masih di depan pintu dorm)<p>

Minako terus berlari dan berlari, rasa letih ia lupakan, nafasnya terengah-engah, hanya Shinjiro yang ada di pikirannya. Naginatanya ia genggam erat-erat. Sekarang Minako berlokasi di Naragaki Shrine . Tiba-tiba ada satu shadow di hadapannya. Shadow itu berupa maya bertopeng ungu. "Agh, kenapa harus sekarang? Brengsek!" dengan segera Minako menebas shadow itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Ia abaikan shadow itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tiba-tiba, Minako terdiam. Ia menengok ke belakang, "sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku," katanya. Ia mulai jalan perlahan. Ada aura yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, tadinya biasa saja, dan sekarang auranya 'berat'.

BRUKKK!

Ada sebuah benda yang secara tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Minako yang membuatnya mental sampai jauh. "Kyaaaa!" teriaknya. Ia terbaring. "Ugghh…" ia berusaha untuk berdiri dan melihat 'benda' yang membuatnya mental. "H-h-huuuhh?" penglihatannya buram, semuanya menjadi serba hijau. 'Benda' itu mulai mendekatinya. Wajah ditutupi oleh topeng aneh yang warnanya berubah-ubah. _Jangan-jangan dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Akan tidak bisa membiarkan itu!_ Pikir Minako. Dengan cepat ia memukul topeng 'benda' itu dan menebasnya dengan Naginatanya.

"T-tidak mempan?" Minako kaget, benda itu tidak tepotong ataupun terluka. Seketika penglihatannya kembali normal, saudara-saudara! #ngek. 'Benda' itu pun menyerang Minako dengan cahaya yang dikeluarkannya. Untung Minako melihat adegan 'benda' itu, ia langsung menghindar sejauh mungkin dengan cara salto satu tangan *eaa*. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengeluarkan evokernya "Succubus!" Succubus pun keluar dan mengeluarkan lautan api yang mengelilingi 'benda' itu. 'benda' itu tampak teriak tanpa mengeluarkan suara, hanya bergaya kesakitan. Api-api itu mulai memadam, 'benda' itupun mati.

Minako menghampiri 'benda' itu. "sepertinya ini seperti shadow," katanya. "Ah tak usah pedulikan ini! Aku bertugas menyelamatkan Shinji!" Minako mengabaikan 'benda' itu dan pergi secepatnya. Lambat laun 'benda'—atau shadow mulai hilang ditelan udara.

Dia memasuki Naragaki Shrine. Tidak ada apa-apa maupun siapa-siapa disana. "Daripada membuang waktu, aku langsung saja pergi dari sini," kata Minako. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan kuil itu.

Sudah beberapa jam Minako mengelilingi kota Iwatodai. Naragaki Shrine tidak ada, Iwatodai station tidak ada, di sekolah tentu tidak ada, sekarang ia menuju ke Tatsumi Port Island. Saat mendekati lokasi TPI (Tatsumi Port Island), ia melihat sosok seseorang yang menuju ke Port Island Station. (atau apalah author lupa namanya). Itu Shinjiro! "Shinji!" teriaknya. Orang—Shinjiro pun masuk ke Port Island Station. Minako segera mengerjarnya. _Tidak, Shinji akan di bunuh oleh Ken!_ Pikir Minako. Situasi Shinjiro hanya bisa diselamatkan oleh Minako, bukan orang lain.

* * *

><p>"Fiuuuh, musuh yang tadi susah juga, ya!" kata Yukari sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya.<p>

"Okee, sekarang tinggal 1 shadow yang harus di hukum!" seru Junpei.

"Mitsuru," panggil Minato dengan wajah serius.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau tau apa yang di lakukan Minako?" Tanya Minato.

"Entahlah, sampai sekarang aku juga masih penasaran," jawabnya. Minato membalasnya dengan sekali anggukkan.

"Hei, apakah kalian tau hari ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Tanggal 4 Oktober," jawab Fuuka. "memang kenapa?"

"4 Oktober…hah!" Akihiko terkejut tanpa alasan. "Uh, aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu. Nanti aku akan susul kalian." Dengan segera Akihiko pergi dari pandangan mata mereka.

"Memang ada apa dengan 4 Oktober?" Tanya Fuuka ke Yukari.

"Akihiko?" kata Mitsuru.

"Entahlah, akupun juga—HEI! MINATO!" Teriak Yukari melihat Minato tiba-tiba lari entah kemana. "Minato! Kau mau kemanaa!" Teriak Yukari lagi. Yukari menyusul Minato.

"Takeba biarkan saja Minato!" perintah Mitsuru. Yukari menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Mitsuru. "Huh? T-tapi…" "Sudah, kita lebih baik cepat ke asrama," Mitsuru berjalan ke arah asrama anggota S.E.E.S.

* * *

><p>Ken terus membayangkan ibunya tergeletak di atas tanah itu. Kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu tidak akan pernah di lupakan olehnya, tidak akan pernah. Hari ini, hari dimana Shinjiro membunuh ibunya secara sadis. Karena itu, Ken berpikir, kejadian itu harus di bayar, di bayar dengan nyawa.<p>

Hentakan kaki seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Ken, lalu ia menengok ke belakang. "Huh, kau datang…" katanya. Orang itu adalah orang yang membunuh ibu Ken, Shinjiro Aragaki.

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku terkejut kau melewatkan misinya…" Ken menggenggam erat senjatanya. "Kau tau kenapa aku ingin kau bertemu denganku disini?" ia membalikkan badannya, dengan wajah sedih. "Dua tahun yang lalu, 4 Oktober, hari ini. Adalah hari ibuku mati disini." Ia melihat kedua mata Shinjiro yang setengah tertutup oleh kupluknya. "Mereka bilang itu adalah kecelakaan, tapi bukan, bukan sama sekali." Shinjiro hanya bisa menatap Ken kosong. "Aku melihat semuanya! Kau membunuhnya! Sekarang hidupku tidak berguna lagi. Apa gunanya hidup? Aku pernah berpikir aku ingin bunuh diri, tapi, ibuku tidak akan menginginkan itu."

"Karena itu aku memilih untuk bunuh pembunuhnya—KAU!" Ken berteriak. "Kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin melupakan kejadian waktu itu. Jadi, hari ini adalah bulan purnama, aku tau aku harus mencegahmu." Ken menarik nafas panjang. Tatapan Shinjiro hampa, hanya bisa mendengarkan tiap kata yang di keluarkan dari mulut Ken. "Today, mom is watching over me. Aku akan membuatmu ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadanya, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Ken membilikkan senjatanya ke hadapan Shinjiro.

.

Minako—yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok—hanya bisa terdiam. Ia berpikir, ia tidak akan ambil tindakan sebelum Ken 'berbuat' ke Shinjiro. Jika dari tadi Minako telah ikut campur, pasti situasinya berubah. "Sebenarnya, aku kasihan pada Ken." Gumamnya. "Tapi tidak harus seperti itu juga, Ken!"

"Lakukanlah,"

Minako terbelalak mendengar ucapan Shinjiro. Matanya mengecil, dadanya sesak, bibirnya memucat, telinganya memerah. _Tidak…tidak….pasti aku salah dengar._ Ia menutup mulutnya—setengah tidak percaya. Ia mengintip sedikit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Shinjiro dan Ken.

"Lakukanlah, aku tidak akan mencegahmu." Kata Shinjiro. "Kau benar, aku ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Karena itu aku keluar dari S.E.E.S dan mengembangkan kekuatanku," Mata Shinjiro tertuju ke Ken. "Dan sekarang aku menemukan tempatku—tempat terakhir yang paling kuinginkan." Ken memberikan tatapan aneh kepada Shinjiro, Shinjiro membalasnya dengan mata yang tajam. "Itu salahku, dan aku pantas mendapatkan ini."

"But, let me give you a warning, jika kau membunuhku, kau akan berakhir sepertiku, mengerti?"

"Tidak berpengaruh padaku!" Teriak Ken.

"Meskipun yang hanya kau punya adalah kebencian, suatu hari kau akan menyesalinya." Jawab Shinjiro datar.

"DIAM!" Ken mengerutkan alisnya yang bertanda marah besar.

Hentakan kaki seseorang mendekati mereka berdua, hentakan kaki yang sangat keras. "Dia benar…" Shinjiro dan Ken terkejut melihat pria bertelanjang dada dan berambut putih itu—Takaya. Mata emasnya itu membuat suasana lebih…jahat. *halah*

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk dia merasa menyesal, itu adalah sifat dendam." Kata Takaya sambil tersenyum jahat. "Bukannya normal untuk orang yang ingin membunuh orang yang membunuh orang yang berharga hidupnya?" lanjutnya. Shinjiro mulai mengepal tangannya. "Kehilangan Chidori sedikit membuat tantangan untukku. Tapi, kami tidak bisa mengabaikan keikutcampuran kau," lalu Takaya mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Tak usah takut. Keselamatan akan menjadi milikmu." Senyumnya membuat Shinjiro mempunyai perasaan tidak enak. Dengan segera ia lari ke depan Ken. "The fuck are you talking about?" "Kau harus mati," Takaya maju selangkah, "Kau telah mengambil pil-pil itu sekarang, tapi kau tidak akan punya lagi."

"Apa yang ia bicarakan?" Ken bertanya ke Shinjiro. Tapi Shinjiro mengabaikan pertanyaannya "Itu bohong!"

"Dengarlah tubuhmu, kau tau itu benar."

"Apa yang dia maksud?" Ken panik. "Kau akan mati! Apapun yang kulakukan! Tapi, itu tidak adil! Aku yang ingin membunuhnya!"

"Sebenarnya, setelah kau membunuhnya, kau akan ikutan bersamanya kan?" Tanya Takaya dengan yakin. Ken hanya menunduk ke bawah.

Kalian masih ingat ada orang yang menonton mereka? Ya, Minako. Minako—yang dari tadi hanya menonton mereka—hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan mereka. Tapi, setelah keberadaan Takaya; anggota Strega, ia mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak. Ia ingin langsung membunuhnya. Untung ia masih punya otak, *heh?* ia berpikir jika mengambil tindakan sekarang, mungkin nyawanyalah yang akan melayang. Jadi, ia lebih baik menunggu Takaya melakukan-apa-apa dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan.

Minako melihat Takaya membilikkan pistolnya ke arah Shinjiro. Ia kaget, matanya melotot serta deg-degan. Kelihatannya dia akan menarik pelatuknya! _Ya! Sekarang saatnya mengambil tindakan!_

"Rest in peace…"

"Ugh…"

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**DOR.**

**CETING. **(?)

.

.

.

.

Peluru Takaya telah di tangkis oleh naginata Minako. Shinjiro, yang berada di belakang Minako, terkejut melihat adegan yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya, wanita ini sangat berani untuk melindunginya. Alhasil, nyawa Shinjiro terselamatkan dari kematian. "Minako…?"

"Ngapain jalang seperti kau di tempat seperti ini!" Takaya juga tidak percaya Minako yang melindungi Shinjiro.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SHINJI MATI!" Teriak Minako keras. Ia bangun dan berlari ke arah Takaya secepat kilat dan menebas Takaya. Tetapi, Takaya menghindar dengan tergesa-gesa karena gerakan Minako sangat cepat. Dikarenakan Takaya menghindar, Minako mengeluarkan evokernya "Loki! Thunder Reign!"

"GYAAAHH!" Takaya tersetrum aliran listrik yang berjuta-juta watt (?), lalu ia terbaring di lantai. Ia mulai batuk-batuk, hingga batuk darah. Kulitnya hangus, rambutnya terbakar, celananya sobek-sobek.

Minako mengabaikan Takaya, ia segera lari ke arah Shinjiro. "Shinji, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau tidak terluka, kan? Ken tidak melukaimu, kan?" Minako memegang tangan dan mengelus pipi Shinjiro.

"T-t-tidak apa-apa, Minako," Shinjiro masih tidak percaya apa yang di lakukan oleh Minako. "Minako, kau dari tadi mengikutiku?"

"Ah, tidak mengikuti kok," Minako tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin menjagamu," lalu tersenyum hangat.

"A-ah-ah-ahhh…" Shinjiro speechless.

"Sebentar, ya. Aku ingin bunuh Takaya dulu,"

Shinjiro terbelalak. "APA? T-tidak, Minako. Kau tidak bisa melaku—"

"Tapi dia sudah ingin membunuhmu, Shinji! Percayalah! Apa yang kulakukan itu demi kau!" Minako meyakinkan hingga suasana di tempat itu menjadi sangat 'tenang'. Di iringi oleh hembusan angin yang tenang, bisikan ilalang, dan suara batuk Takaya. *jiah* *Ini puisi apa cerita* lalu ia berjalan ke arah Takaya yang half-dead—setengah mati. "Dasar makhluk tidak berguna,"

Minako menebas badan Takaya tanpa dosa hingga badan Takaya terbelah menjadi dua. Darah Takaya menciprat kemana-mana, hingga ke wajah Minako. Minako membalikkan badan dan, "Selesai sudah hidup Takaya! Wohoooo!" ia mulai menari-nari kecil.

Ken dan Shinjiro hanya bisa terdiam akan tingkah laku Minako. Ia membunuh orang tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun berdosa. Dengan enaknya ia menebas tubuh Takaya. "Dia…" Ken membuka mulutnya. "Yandere…" Lanjut Shinjiro.

"SHINJI!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Ternyata itu adalah senpai dari Minako dan Ken dan teman baik Shinjiro; Akihiko Sanada. "Sh-Shi-Shinji…ka-kau…tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kata Akihiko terengah-engah. "H-Huh? Ada Minako di sini?" tiba-tiba di susuli oleh kakak kembar Minako; Minato Arisato. "Hah…hahh…hahh…Shinjiro-senpai? Ken? Minako?

Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang datang menghampiri mereka ber-empat. "Eh? Semuanya?" kata Minako melihat anggota S.E.E.S lainnya datang.

"Minako!" Yukari menghampiri Minako. "Wajahmu berdarah! Kau habis apa?" tanya Yukari khawatir. Mitsuru, Fuuka dan Aigis juga ikut menghampiri Minako dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Minako hanya tersenyum manis semanis-manisnya. "Aku habis bunuh Takaya!"

"HAH?" semua anggota S.E.E.S (kecuali Shinjiro dan Ken).

"Kau serius, Minako?" Junpei syok, tidak percaya akan perkataan Minako.

"Serius!" Minako malah tersenyum. "Ini buktinya," ia menunjukkan badan Takaya yang terbelah dua itu. Semuanya langsung meng-*gasp*.

Hening.

"KAU KEREEENNN MINAKO!" seru semuanya.

* * *

><p>2 hari setelah kejadian itu.<p>

Hanya ada Minako di lounge asrama Iwatodai yang sedang memainkan tangannya dengan seikat tali. Dia tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan, tapi ia menikmatinya. Shinjiro pun turun dari tangga. "Hei, Minako…" panggilnya.

"Ya…?"

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hari ini lelah sekali, jadi, aku tidak sekolah dulu. A-aku sudah izin kok ke guru!" jawab Minako.

Shinjiro menghampiri Minako dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Minako, terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku di 2 hari yang lalu," kata Shinjiro.

"Ah, sama-sama!" Minako membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"By the way, Minako." Nada Shinjiro mengubah suasana. "sehari sebelum kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, aku menulis ini," Shinjiro memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan "Jika Aku Terselamatkan, Aku Akan Isi Ruanganku.". "Entah kenapa aku menulis ini. Tapi, kau tau kan, kamarku kosong sekali? Itu karena aku tau aku akan mati. Tapi, aku diselamatkan oleh orang bodoh di sampingku. Karena itu, aku ingin mengisi ruanganku dari sekarang." Jelas Shinjiro. Tiba-tiba Minako berdiri.

"Baiklah, jika kau mau!" Minako menebarkan senyum hangatnya. "Kita isi deng—"

"Sebelumnya," Shinjiro ikutan berdiri di hadapan Minako. Wajahnya merah. Detak jantungnya berdebar-debar. "M-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Minako memeluk Shinjiro dan mengatakan "Iya! Tentu saja, Shinji!" "Kalau begitu, kita penuhi ruanganmu dengan kenang-kenangan kita! Seperti, foto, pajangan, video dan lain-lain! Dan…" Minako terus berbicara.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Minako dan Shinjiro berencana membuat video di kota Iwatodai. Mereka ke Naragaki Shrine. Mereka bermain perosotan, ayunan (- AU), dan pasir. Setelah bermain, mereka sembahyang. (Kameranya di rekam oleh Akihiko). Mereka melanjutkannya ke Iwatodai Station. Mereka makan Ramen disana. Mereka balapan makan ramen, akhirnya, Shinjiro yang menang! Shinjiro dan Minako meneruskan perjalanannya ke Tatsumi Port Island. Mereka nonton bioskop sambil peluk-pelukkan. (filmnya di skip). Tiba-tiba, Shinjiro memberikan bunga matahari kepada Minako! Wah, betapa beruntungnya Minako mempunyai pria yang seperti dia.<p>

Keesokan harinya lagi, mereka beli beberapa pajangan untuk memajang pajangan foto mereka. Sebelumnya, mereka berfoto-foto ria. Mereka cetak foto mereka, lalu mereka pajang seluruh isi foto mereka di kamar Shinjiro. Setelah itu, Minako mengajak Shinjiro untuk membeli baju baru. Setelah beli baju baru, Minako memberikan sebuah jam yang lagi nge-trend di dunia. Yukari, Fuuka dan Aigis tiba-tiba menyambar mereka, dan, mereka memberikan laptop kepada Shinjiro! Katanya, laptop itu juga di beli oleh Minako. Tak terasa hari mulai menjelang malam, saatnya mereka pulang.

Di kamar Shinjiro….

"Hahh…akhirnya, penuh juga ruanganmu," kata Minako. "Ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan kita selamanya kan?"

"Tentu saja, Minako." Shinjiro mencium kening Minako.

* * *

><p>Dan sekarang, terjawablah pertanyaan Shinjiro. Ia di selamatkan oleh calon pacarnya—atau memang pacarnya, Minako. Dengan cara melindunginya dari peluru Takaya. Janjinya pun terpenuhi, yaitu memenuhi isi ruangannya yang kosong itu. Semuanya berkat Minako, dia adalah perempuan yang sangat spesial.<p>

* * *

><p>Bwhahahahaha! Akhirnya….selesai juga sodara-sodara!<p>

Panjang juga ya fic Kito ._.

Kalo ada typo, mohon di kasih tau X3.

Review please? *tangan pegel-pegel*


End file.
